1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molds and, particularly, to a light guide plate mold and a method for manufacturing a light guide plate having microstructures.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, light guide plates having microstructures may be manufactured by injection molding. The microstructures are a plurality of light diffusing materials such as titanium oxide and silicon dioxide. The diffusing materials are used to disperse what would otherwise be single internal reflections of incident light in the light guide plates so as to form an uniform luminance for light guide plates. In addition, the substrates of the light guide plates need to be clean, thus the manufacturing method is time-consuming.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light guide plate mold and a method for manufacturing a light guide plate having microstructures which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problem.